Similaridade
by Serena Sly
Summary: O que realmente importava, eram suas diferenças. nc. AS09
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **Esta fic conterá cenas de sexo. item obrigatório no amigo secreto da FeB 2009.

A fic não é linear, e qualquer coincidência em algumas frazes não é por acaso*

**

* * *

**

**SIMILARIDADE**

_por Serena_

O vento frio fazia seus dentes rangerem levemente, mas ainda não queria sair dali. A imensidão coberta de neve branca que se via da torre de astronomia de Hograwts fazia com que as ultimas palavras de Narcisa, ressoassem em sua mente, e não tinha nada a mais pra pensar. Não queria pensar em mais nada.

Só mais um ano. Já estaria formado se não tivesse sido atormentado pelo maldito ministério e por ser quem era. Não era mais nada.

_ "Nem tudo é branco ou preto Draco, existe uma infinidade de matizes cinza. E o amor é matizes... Sem porque, sem cor, sem motivo. Existe e valhe a pena, viver ou morrer, e achar suas próprias cores..."_

Que porra de coisas ela falava? Morreu uma semana depois que Lucius recebeu o beijo. Uma semana que viveu para atormentá-lo com palavras de amor. Não o amava. Nunca o amou.

Passou tão perto do inferno. E as cinzas do inferno. Que aprendeu que havia matizes que jamais teria podido imaginar que existissem. Inspirou profundamente o ar gélido e sorriu soprado pela incoerência de seus pensamentos, mas não se lamentaria pela vida que nunca teria.

Melhor se arrolhar a esta lembrança do que a nenhuma. Era melhor fingir que Narcisa se matara por amar demais. E cada topo de arvore coberta de branco que olhava, lembrava Narcisa. E ela disse que o amava.

Não havia mais guerra. Nem medo. Nem missões. Nem Lucius. E sem Lucius não havia Narcisa. Não havia Malfoy's. Só havia Draco e um ano inteiro que fora obrigado a estudar por carregar aquela maldita tatuagem no braço. E talvez sua boa conduta o fizesse reaver sua herança. Um dia.

Apurou os ouvidos antes de voltar para o calor momentâneo da sala comunal e um som mais parecido com um chiado, adentrou seu campo de audição. Escrutinou atrás de um relógio grande e antigo e a ponta de um sapato se mostrou a vista. Andou até lá furioso e levantou a figura pelo pescoço, antes de ver quem era. Estreitou os olhos e bufou.

- Esta me espionando sangue-ruim? – Chacoalhou mais intensamente, vendo como ela lutava por ar. Quando ele a soltou ela resfolegou e tossiu, ajoelhando no chão e falando com dificuldade.

- Você não é importante o suficiente para que eu morra de hipotermia pra te espiar. – Desafiou, enxugando o rosto e tentando disfarçar as manchas vermelhas que sabia que apareciam quando chorava.

Leu a verdade em seus olhos, como leu que ela devia estar chorando muito antes dele encontrá-la. Ficou um tempo sem reação. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Não se dignaria a perguntar, não lhe interessava.

- Se já cansou de me secar Malfoy, pode ir. – Arqueou minimamente uma sobrancelha clara em surpresa e notou que algo havia de muito errado com ela. A sangue ruim que conhecera era intragável, mas não gostava de confusão. Diferentemente dessa que o desafiava abertamente. Teve vontade de ofendê-la, mas estava cansado para tal. Fuzilou-a com o olhar e saiu, deixando-a incrédula e com o frio.

* * *

Um ano

Um longo e angustiante ano, e ainda não conseguia esquecer nem minimamente a dor. Sua dor, seu amor.

Rony não tinha o direito de deixá-la. Eles eram perfeitos juntos. Ela o amava mais do que a si mesma e perde-lo arruinou o órgão vivo e pulsante dentro do seu peito.

Ele não podia tê-la trocado. A morte não o amava como ela. Seu Rony. E voltar para a escola depois de tanto tempo sendo consumida pela tristeza não estava facilitando as coisas. Harry estava a um passo de desistir. De insistir. E ela estava a um passo de mandá-lo ir à merda. Ele e todos os Wesleys que a sobrecarregavam de insistências. Ela não podia simplesmente deitar no colchão puído da cama de Ronald e chorar. Não. Não podia.

Não podia por que isso deixava Molly ainda mais depressiva. Não podia por que Artur estava envelhecendo a cada dia. Não podia por que ela era Hermione Granger, e se fraquejasse daquela maneira, afundaria a todos com ela e ela não podia ser tão egoísta. _Ela não._

Perdeu um ano de escola e agora não conversava com quase ninguém e de certa forma, preferia. Não ter de receber pêsames pelo noivo falecido era de certa forma reconfortante. Podia simplesmente imaginá-lo perto. Fingir que ele não tinha aparecido na aula e chorar apenas quando ele não a esperava na sala comum à noite. Mas não chorava tanto. Só às vezes quando a saudade era muita. Um ano chorando fez com que suas lagrimas ficassem escassas e amargas. Todos estavam seguindo suas vidas e ela perdera muito.

Perdera o casamento de Harry e Gina há um mês. Perdera o nascimento do filho de seu ex-cunhado. Perdera a festa de vitoria do lado da luz, como chamavam popularmente a derrota de Voldemort. Perdera-se em tristeza e nada voltaria. Não pra ela.

A sala vermelha e dourada estava aquecida, pelo menos esquentaria os ossos doloridos do frio anormal que a consumia. Rony era quente. O cabelo cor de fogo, os olhos cor de céu em dia de verão, o sorriso de felicidade. E doía. Doía lembrá-lo.

O vento horrível da torre não o lembrava. Ia muito lá. Era um dos poucos lugares que não tinha nada dele. Nada de bonito. Nada de colorido. Apenas neve sem cor e sem calor. Ao menos não se lembrava de nada.

* * *

O dia cinzento amanheceu chuvoso, cinza escuro; mais mesmo assim as aulas não foram canceladas. Desceu para o desjejum com a melancolia de sempre. Sentou-se no lugar de sempre. E quase que mecanicamente serviu os amigos antes de si. Não tinha ninguém ao seu lado. Olhou em volta pela primeira vez desde que voltara para escola e percebeu que alguns rostos eram familiares, mais velhos, mais duros. A guerra fazia isso. E quase a sua frente numa outra mesa estava um rosto muito familiar. Arrepiou-se. Não se lembrava de Malfoy e ele estava sentado sozinho na mesa da Sonserina. Lembrou-se da tarde anterior que o encontrara, mas estava tão alheia ao mundo que havia se esquecido. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Não importava a resposta, não deveria importar ao menos já que nada mais importava, mas vê-lo sozinho era intrigante. Não soube noticias dele por um bom tempo alias não soube de nada por um bom tempo.

A aula de poções era tão fácil quanto as outras e fazer qualquer coisa era entediante e o tédio a fez olhar para as paredes de pedra escura da sala e no canto perto da porta lateral estava ele de novo. Será que realmente ele já estava ali ou tinha acabado de chegar? Estreitou os olhos. Malfoy estava estranho, diferente, duro. Passou as próximas aulas analisando quais ele estava e o que fazia. Não estava curiosa, apenas intrigada. Conspiratoriamente ele estava em todas as aulas que ela. Todas. E agora já não era apenas intrigante, era preocupante. O que ele queria com ela? A torre não devia ser apenas coincidência, as aulas muito menos. Atravessou o corredor cautelosa e ele estava lá, há alguns passos dela, seguindo-a. Apressou-se e entrou no salão principal quase correndo, não percebendo algumas cabeças que balançavam negativamente para ela. Sentou-se tremente e esperou Malfoy sentar-se na mesa ante a ela. Observou como ele disfarçava pra não olhá-la. Como ele fingia que não estava vendo-a. Como ele comia despreocupadamente e então percebeu a comida diante de si. Ela tinha que ficar de olho. Tinha que saber quando e como ele a seguia.

Tentou comer mais rápido, mas como tinha que espreitá-lo não conseguiu terminar e observou ele levantando e se retirando. Talvez fosse uma tática para esperá-la em algum lugar. Algum corredor. Levantou quando um grupo de grifinórios passou pelas portas e se dirigiu para sala comum. Andava atrás deles, olhando para os lados incessantemente. Malfoy não a surpreenderia. Passou a noite insone, perguntando-se o porquê dele a estar seguindo.

.

Na manhã seguinte não foi para o café e antes que este terminasse, esperou na escada e confirmou suas suspeitas, Malfoy não saíra e isso significava que ele não foi por que ela não fôra.

- Granger eu não serei tão tolerante se você não parar de me seguir. – A voz cortante atrás dela, fez com que tremesse.

- É você quem esta me seguindo Malfoy e eu exijo saber o porquê. – Virou-se tremula e enfrentou-o enérgica, mesmo que falasse baixo.

- Todo mundo sabe que você ficou louca garota, mas não tenho nada haver com isso. – Cuspiu as palavras com raiva e deixou-a furiosa.

.

Assim que acabaram as aulas do dia, correu para a Torre e sentou-se encolhida atrás do relógio antigo. Não se incomodou com o chão úmido, na verdade nem notou; apenas ouvia atentamente qualquer som de passos que aparecesse. E apareceram. Ouviu quando se tornaram mais próximos e encolheu-se mais. Malfoy a mataria, ela sabia.

Os passos pararam e ela se esgueirou pelo outro lado para vê-lo, não seria um cordeiro fácil de abater. Rastejou e o viu. Estava estranho, certamente disfarçando para enganá-la. Olhava a neve caindo como se estivesse paralisado. Não entendia. Por que ele estava esperando? Saiu de onde estava.

- Faça logo. – Malfoy assustou-se e fuzilou-a com o olhar. Não ligou. Continuou ameaçando. – Anda Malfoy, faça o veio fazer ou vai embora e me deixe em paz. - Draco estreitou os olhos.

- E o que eu vim fazer aqui, sangue ruim? – Perguntou irritado e divertido. Ouvia o que falavam dela.

- Você veio me matar, então faça logo. – Um mínimo sorriso ameaçou sair dos lábios pálidos.

- Não acho que você seja importante a ponto de ter que morrer de hipotermia só pra te matar. – Sorriu debochado da confusão da castanha. Hermione o encarou após um tempo e sibilou raivosa.

- Você é patético Malfoy.

- E você é louca Granger. – Não esperava a reação que a castanha teve as palavras dele.

- Eu não sou louca seu bastardo, comensal, maldito. – Avançou sobre ele tentando em vão atingi-lo com o punho fechado. – Não me chame de louca, você não tem direito.

Draco a segurou pelos pulsos, se esquivando dos chutes até que cansou e torceu-a segurando contra ele com força.

- Como você não está louca com essa reação. Se não parar eu vou te azarar. – Segurou-a até ela parar de se debater e arregalar os olhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Assim que Draco a soltou, ela encolheu-se no chão abraçando os joelhos contra si. Ficou apreensivo por um instante achando talvez que tivesse a machucado. Ela resmungava baixo e balançava a cabeça.

- Granger? – Chamou cauteloso.

- Não fala comigo. – Ela apertava-se e balançava o corpo pra frente e pra trás parecendo débil. – Me deixa em paz Malfoy, me deixa em paz. – A voz soava perdida, distante do mundo.

Draco observou por um tempo consternado. Não era seu problema e não se envolveria, mas era no mínimo estranho ver a sabe tudo tão louca.

.

O dia seguinte evitou cruzar com ela fora das aulas e impreterivelmente no final delas, subiu silenciosamente para encontrá-la no mesmo canto frio e úmido da Torre de astronomia. Ela deveria ir lá sempre e ele nunca havia percebido. E mais estranho que parecia que ninguém se importava com o estado alucinado dela. Ela assistia às aulas, fazia as refeições e ainda assim parecia morta. Não podia ser pela morte do Wesley, ninguém sofreria tanto por outra pessoa. Ou sofreria? Leu a noticia a tanto tempo.

Lembrou-se involuntariamente de Narcisa e sentiu raiva. Raiva dela e da morta viva que se embalava sobre os joelhos diante dele. Não era seu problema.

(...)

.

Hermione evitava olhar para Draco. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava a apenas algumas cadeiras de distancia, por que tinha que evitar os olhos. E lembrava-se de Rony. E torturava-se ainda mais.

Estar no castelo estava deixando-a ainda mais doente e enfrentar Malfoy não ajudou muito. Sentiu um calafrio, uma primitiva advertência de perigo ao cravar os olhos nele quando a segurou. Era tão alto quanto seu Rony e embora parecesse mais magro, não o tornava menos intimidador menos predador e evitá-lo-ia ao máximo. E evitaria o que sentiu ao máximo também.

(...)

.

Uma semana inteira e Draco deixou de ir a Torre, sentou na ponta da mesa do refeitório e deixou de se incomodar com a louca da Granger. Tinha seu próprio tédio para cumprir e ele era melhor que problemas alheios. E Granger parecia cada vez mais morta.

Não estava tão frio. A neve estiara e felizmente podia andar fora do castelo, podia procurar outro lugar isolado longe das fofocas que sabia que rolava em torno do seu nome; afinal um Malfoy sem herança dava muito o que falar entre os arrogantes sonserinos. Embora ninguém ousasse falar perto dele, ainda sim queria evitá-los e entre as estufas era o lugar perfeito pra se isolar. Um jardim cercado com dois bancos largos. Isolado. Perfeito.

Sentou-se e abriu um livro na pagina marcada, regozijando-se do silencio reconfortante. Ali era seu lugar. Desviou-se do livro para encarar uma Hermione vermelha e ofegante o olhando com um misto de decepção e surpresa. Draco bufou.

- Não cansou de me seguir Granger? – sibilou.

- Eu vi os passos e achei... pensei... esquece. – Virou para sair.

- Louca. – Não teve tempo de pará-la antes que pressionasse a varinha contra seu pescoço.

- Não me chame de louca novamente Malfoy senão eu acabo com você. Juro que acabo Malfoy. – Draco desarmou-a quando viu os olhos castanhos encará-lo e encherem-se de lagrimas, desfocados.

Derrubou-a sentada no banco em que estava antes e jogou sua varinha nos arbustos. Afastou-se indignado.

- Nunca mais faça isso Granger. Não ouse me ameaçar senão conseguira o que deseja. – Encarava-a furioso e prosseguiu depois do olhar perdido que ela devolveu. – Não é o que quer, morrer como o Wesley? – Cuspiu um filete de sangue junto com a saliva por ter mordido a parte interna quando ela avançou.

Hermione remoeu as palavras dele antes de responder angustiada.

- Eu não quero morrer. Rony não iria querer isso de mim. – A voz ficou mais baixa e embargada. – Eu só não sei mais como viver. – Estava débil de novo e Draco não queria repudiar. Não precisava já que ela não o estava provocando e a sinceridade gratuita dela o deixou confuso. Mal sabia o que estava fazendo, e talvez nem se desse conta que estivesse falando justo para ele.

Draco sentou no banco em frente a ela e ficaram por um tempo em silencio até que ele voltou a ler e ela abraçou os joelhos se embalando. A luz do dia diminuiu e Draco levantou-se para entrar. Hermione não se moveu, desfocada do mundo e ele queria não se importar, mas deixá-la ali era o mesmo que sentenciá-la a morrer de frio.

- Granger? – A voz exaltada e dura a assustou. – Você não vem?

Ela apenas levantou-se e o seguiu para dentro. Ambos em seus silêncios reconfortantes. Ambos em suas similaridades. Ambos sozinhos.

.

.

E nos dias que se seguiram ambos foram para o mesmo jardim. Ambos continuaram em silencio até que Draco impacientou-se.

- Granger, por que não gosta que a chamem de louca? Afinal você não parece perfeitamente normal. – Estava cansado daquela letargia e embora corresse o risco dela não voltar mais, queria provocá-la. Era Slytherin afinal e não gostava da rotina de bom moço. Surpreendentemente ela respondeu calma.

- Por que Rony me chamava assim. – Draco levantou a sobrancelha abismado. Ela não notou. – Sempre que mandava ele e Harry estudar ou tentava fazê-los se concentrarem em algo que não fosse quadriboll ou xadrez ele me chamava de louca. – Encarou-o. – Pode parecer loucura, mas era dele.

- Parecia muito atencioso da parte dele. Muito romântico.

- Você não entenderia. – Hermione balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar pro céu cinza e pesado. Estava transtornada por que o inverno estava passando e quase não nevava mais. Já se via a grama rasteira em alguns pontos da neve descongelada. – Logo não haverá mais neve.

.

Era estranho conversar civilizadamente com ela. Era estranho conversar de novo, já que passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho; e não estava muito disposto embora ficasse curioso. Continuou pela curiosidade. Olhou para onde ela olhava.

- Gosta da neve Granger? – Ela não respondeu e Draco olhou para ela que continuava perdida na mesma posição. Provocou. – Wesley gostava da neve? – Ela remexeu-se incomodada.

- Não. – Sentou-se reta e olhou para ele não falando mais.

- Então está esperando a primavera. – Não era uma pergunta. Só expôs uma constatação chata.

- Não. É complicado. – Draco irritou-se.

- Não que me interesse Granger, mas não sou nenhum grifinório ignorante. - Ela irritou-se pela comparação. Ficaram em silencio novamente enquanto ela gesticulava e conversava com si mesma. Draco observou discretamente até a voz dela se tornar audível.

- Você não entenderia por que nunca passou por isso Malfoy e é difícil explicar.

- Tente se não for muito chato e longo. – Hermione riu soprado e ele a olhou de novo. Nunca a vira rindo desde que começaram isso. Esse "silencio".

Não respondeu e Draco levantou-se e rumou para fora do jardim oculto, tendo os olhos castanhos fixos nele. Era a primeira vez que ele não a chamava e ela o seguiu transtornada. Draco não foi para o castelo e Hermione o seguia a distancia, cautelosa, averiguando onde ele estava indo antes de se aproximar. Draco parou sobre o lago congelado e apertou o casaco pesado de inverno contra si. Sabia que ela o observava e estava atento a seus movimentos. Hermione tremeu quando o viu parar. Não podia continuar. Não no lago. E olhou em volta perdida. Sentou-se na neve sentindo-se congelar e ficou observando de longe angustiada. Talvez quando ele passasse por ela a chamasse para entrar.

Ele passou, entrou no castelo e ela continuou lá. Continuou até o casaco molhado atingir-lhe as costas e a luz do dia escurecer.

.

Não voltou no dia seguinte. E nem no outro e no outro e Draco sabia onde ela estava, mas estava bem no seu silencio. E voltou a vê-la numa tarde chuvosa quando não pode ir pro _seu_ jardim. A Torre parecia menos familiar, escura e ela estava lá. Pior. Não se importou em começar a falar, pois de certa forma sentia raiva por tê-lo abandonado. Estar perto da louca o fazia sentir-se normal.

- Se escondendo Granger? – Escorou num pilar de frente a ela. Hermione levantou a cabeça e o olhou confusa, desfocada. Draco a encarou assombrado. Estava horrível, muito pior. Pálida com olheiras escuras e fundas. Não a havia visto nas refeições e agora soube que não devia estar comendo. – Ou não. – Ele insistiu para ao menos ter uma reação. - Você deve estar tentando morrer. Está conseguindo, pode acreditar.

Voltou a abaixar a cabeça e começou seu ritmo de vai e vem deixando-o furioso. Extinguiu a distancia e segurou-a pelo braço fazendo-a ficar de pé e encará-lo, parecendo que só agora o notara. Arrastou-a até o salão principal, não se incomodando com algumas cabeças que viravam em sua direção. Colocou Granger na mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se do outro lado. Que se fodesse o protocolo ou os comentários que haveria depois.

- Se você não comer, vou te obrigar Granger e você não vai gostar. – Ela ainda o olhava espantada, mas só abriu a boca para colocar a sopa que estava na sua frente. E depois de um tempo comendo sob o olhar feroz dele, sorriu. E não parecia mais tão morta como antes.

Malfoy estava com raiva, com muita raiva, mas a maior parcela era dele mesmo. Dele por se importar e tomar aquela atitude impulsiva e lembrar-se de Narcisa antes de morrer, e lembra-se que "_Nem tudo é branco ou preto, é tudo __uma infinidade de matizes cinza."_

Que se fodesse o cinza. Granger estava tão branca que se odiou ainda mais por notar_. "Tem que averiguar o porquê das coisas, não só confiar no que vê._"

O sorriso de Hermione confirmou o que não queria ver_. Ela precisava dele_. Porra. Não queria se preocupar. Não era seu problema, repetia isso como um mantra em sua cabeça. Terminou de comer e colocou os braços sobre as pernas esperando, como uma criança de cinco anos esperando permissão para retirar-se. Draco levantou e chamou-a. Andaram até as escadas e ela continuou como sempre fazia num determinado ponto, cada um simplesmente ia para seus caminhos. E ela foi, e comeu e parecia ter estado faminta. E a cabeça do louro estava a mil. O que acontecia com ela? Descobriria e se livraria de uma vez desse transtorno. Queria se ver livre o quanto antes e terminar o ano exigido para reaver suas coisas e sumir. Ali não era mais seu lugar, o nome dos Malfoys não exibia o poder de antes. Iria para Bulgária ou outro lugar em que não houvesse mancha nem passado.

.

Ela parecia normal hoje. Olhava-a discretamente na aula de aritmancia. Não tinha tantas olheiras, não parecia desfocada. Mas ainda era estranho esse comportamento. Subiu na Torre logo que as aulas terminaram e se surpreendeu que ela já estivesse lá. Não no lugar de sempre, mas escorada no pilar em que ele estava no dia anterior e antes dele se aproximar ela falou.

- A neve esta derretendo rápido, logo tudo volta a ficar tão colorido. – Draco a olhou interessado. Ela estava diferente.

- Você gosta das cores não gosta Granger? – Perguntou displicente como se isso fosse normal pra ele. Ela ponderou um instante.

- Prefiro o inverno agora. Não que o ache bonito, mas prefiro. – Olhou para o branco e não percebeu quando ele se aproximou. Ficou incomodada com ele ao seu lado e começou a andar para afastar-se um pouco.

- E deve ser complicado pra falar? – Draco retrucou debochando da dificuldade dela. Ela riu. Raro. Era o primeiro sorriso autentico que ele via. Não mínimo, mas um pouco envergonhado. Ela abaixou a cabeça e depois o encarou.

- Talvez agora eu aprecie as coisas que não me deixem triste. – A voz diminuiu. – Que não me fazem lembrar de ... – Levantou os ombros. – Sei lá, é complicado. – Riu novamente.

Draco analisou a resposta.

- Não gosta do lago? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Te faz lembrar? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Que mais te faz lembrar Granger? – Ela deu de ombros e continuou andando e parou na murada de costas para ele.

- Muitas coisas, aliás, quase tudo. – Olhava fixamente para o lago deserto pela garoa fina que caía. Nenhum aluno saia do castelo nesse tempo. Draco a analisava cientificamente, como se ela fosse um bichinho frágil e quebradiço. Incoerente. Justo a uma das que sempre detestou era alvo de seu interesse agora. Deveria estar louco também e talvez se apegasse a isso para continuar ali conversando com ela. E talvez também por que ela era desejável. A fragilidade, a insanidade, era tudo tão diferente pra ele. Tão interessante. Tão pouco programado.

.

Sempre teve sua vida programada por ser um Malfoy. Desde as atitudes, as amizades, as namoradas. Até seu relacionamento com Pansy fora programado. E agora tinha algo absolutamente inconstante nas mãos e estava apreciando. Aproximou-se novamente, dessa vez parando atrás dela e viu o exato momento em que os pêlos da nuca exposta num coque mal feito, arrepiaram e ela saiu de perto. Então era por isso que ela não ficava perto dele. Muito interessante.

Não era bom que ficasse perto de Malfoy e muito menos longe. Ele a completava de alguma maneira. Tudo ali lembrava Rony, menos ele. Ouvia o riso do ex noivo em quase todos os lugares, menos quando Malfoy falava. Sentia o corpo e a mente anestesiada, menos quando Malfoy chegava perto, e isso tinha que evitar a todo custo. Não era certo.

- Eu o lembro Granger?

- Não Malfoy e é por isso que estou aqui. – Não se sentia frágil e nem com vontade de chorar. Fora direta. Alias sentia-se próxima de sua vida normal perto dele. Gostava de desafiá-lo.

Draco estreitou os olhos e arriscou-se divertido.

- Talvez devêssemos experimentar algumas coisas diferentes Granger, que não a faça lembrá-lo. – Insinuou com uma malicia implícita, que ela percebeu e gargalhou. Isso era absolutamente inédito pra ele.

- Você não acha que Rony e eu nunca... – Seu semblante mudou, fechou. – Já está tarde, vamos? – Malfoy acenou afirmativamente, percebendo que dera um passo em falso com ela. Não podia avançar muito, nem forçá-la. Estava frágil demais.

(...)

.

.

Não se viram no dia seguinte e ela não apareceu à noite. Draco estava irritado e reclamou com cada um que entrava no quarto e fazia barulho. Se ela tivesse outra recaída, jurou que não a veria mais.

O sábado quase morno amanheceu tranqüilo e finalmente estaria livre quando todos os alunos iriam para Hogsmead. Desconfiou que ela não fosse, já que o trio nunca perdia um final de semana lá. Lembranças. E estava certo quando adentrou o jardim oculto, Granger estava deitada displicentemente no banco.

Draco aproximou-se furtivamente e parou perto dela, analisando-a. A blusa de malha grossa ocultava seu pescoço, mas não seus contornos; e o Jens escuro e justo evidenciava tudo. Excitou-se por vê-la assim, sem uniforme. Não estava definitivamente calor para ele estar suando e muito menos para o que ouviu.

- Me admirando? – Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o loiro corar. Ela sabia que estava ali e não desviaria o olhar demonstrando seu desconcerto, falou divertido.

- Talvez sim, você não é de se jogar fora Granger. – A castanha gargalhou e se sentou.

- Desculpe por não ter ido ontem. – Draco fez que não entendera e ela continuou. – A torre de Astronomia.

- Você não foi? Que bom, pois dormi cedo e você não tem que me dar satisfações de qualquer modo. – Não assumiria que ficara esperando por ela, e quase tinha se esquecido quando a viu deitada. Até ela falar e irritou-se agora ao lembrar.

Hermione tentou disfarçar a decepção. Não esperava essa resposta, estava disposta a se desculpar por ficar presa numa conversa com a diretora até tarde. Não estava acostumada a ser ignorada. Sempre tinha alguém para escutá-la e agora só tinha ele e ele não entendia.

- Está indo pra Hogsmead? – Mudou para um assunto neutro. Draco negou.

- Não estou afim, mesmo lugar, mesmas pessoas. - Ele disse com simplicidade.

- E aqui não? – Arqueou a sobrancelha pra ele e apontou para o jardim e depois pra ela dizendo. – Mesmo lugar, mesma pessoa. – Ela estava tão normal e essa normalidade o agradava e muito.

Sorriu e arrependeu-se pelo semblante malicioso dele.

- Na verdade Granger, estou a ponto de experimentar se é a mesma pessoa mesmo. – O olhou perdida quando ele sentou-se do lado dela, segurando o braço para que ela não saísse como instintivamente ameaçara. Hermione tremeu com a proximidade. – Eu quero saber Granger, e você também quer. – Colocou a mão que não a segurava em sua nuca, a puxando calmamente para ele e analisando sua reação.

- Não o faça. — sussurrou a jovem quando seus lábios estavam a um fôlego dos seus.

Os olhos marejaram e Draco constatou que era tristeza, embora sentisse que ela também o desejava. Talvez fosse o modo? Talvez estivesse sendo delicado e isso lembrava Wesley.

- Beije-me. Está desejando. Os dois desejamos. - Estava falando contra seus lábios e ela os separou involuntariamente. Suas mãos se aferraram à cintura masculina, enquanto algo em seu interior palpitava com desejo, com ânsia.

- Já basta. – Empurrou-o, mas ele a atraiu para si, e antes que ela pudesse reagir novamente, antes que pudesse escapar, os lábios de Draco posaram sobre os seus, cobrindo-os e separando-os sem delicadeza, até que ela se sentiu perdida.

O beijo fez com que vibrasse em lugares que não sabia que pudessem vibrar e se sentiu invadida por algo estranho, dominante e possessivo. Diferente. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, Draco a empurrou contra o banco e elevou-se sobre seu corpo, lhe introduzindo a língua na boca enquanto a castanha ouvia seu próprio gemido, mescla de medo e um entristecedor prazer.

- Isto é o que quer, eu sei Hermione. – Usara o nome dela num sussurro malicioso, mas sem intimidade para não assustá-la e a acusou levantando a cabeça de repente, com a luxúria flamejando em seus olhos e fazendo com que o sangue ardesse nas veias femininas. - Quer isto? Assim, quente e descontrolado para não lembrar-se de mais nada. – Queria estar no domínio do próprio controle, mas estava à mercê do próprio prazer. Vitima de sua própria emboscada e o digno intento de não assustá-la, falhou miseravelmente.

O olhar de Hermione se cravou no dele com surpresa. O prazer a atravessava; o estranho poder daquele beijo dominante tinha despertado algo que ela não queria admitir. Algo para o qual não estava preparada, e lembrar-se disto a fez congelar. Empurrou-o lentamente e dessa vez ele cedeu.

Hermione levantou-se e saiu. Sozinha. Não irritada ou magoada, disto Draco tinha certeza. Confusa e amedrontada talvez. Xingou-se mentalmente pelo novo deslize, e justo quando estava avançando terreno. Imprudente. Teria que controlar-se perto dela se tivesse outra chance, sua sexualidade predadora teria que ser disfarçada e sorriu ao imaginar coisa parecida. Fazia tempo que uma mulher não o deixava assim.

(...)

.

.

- Vai me evitar até quando? – Procurou-a em "seus" dois lugares preferidos e ela não aparecera. Nem na aula do dia seguinte e nem à noite. Só existia um lugar onde se isolar em Hogwarts.

- Não estou te evitando, só me senti disposta para estudar. – A mentira gritava na voz dela. Não o olhou, virou a pagina do grosso livro que parecia ler. Insegura mas estável. Draco sentou-se, observou-a por alguns instantes e estreitou os olhos. O sarcasmo dançou em sua língua. Tinha que perguntar.

- A biblioteca não te faz lembrar? H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e. – Observou ela remexer-se incomodada, não sabia se pela pergunta ou pela pronuncia pausada do seu nome ou ainda pelo tom acusador. Ela inspirou.

- Malfoy... –Expirou e a boca abriu e fechou sem som. Não sabia o que falar.

- Esse é meu nome. – O encarou desconcertada. Os olhos estavam tão azuis.

- Isto é loucura. – Exasperou-se.

- Então você quer que eu saia Granger? – Viu o medo atormentar os olhos castanhos. – Eu posso sair e nunca mais falar com você. – Ela apertou a mão nervosa. Odiava sentir-se dependente, mas apenas por estar ali sozinha; já estava aturdida. Tentava corajosamente superar-se, e em duas horas e meia não virara uma pagina do livro que supostamente lia. Tudo lhe lembrava o passado. Draco não estava seguro o suficiente de que estivesse agindo certo, mas não podia amolecer agora. Ela não precisava de alguém '_fraco_' perto dela. Ela já estava _fraca_ demais.

- Malfoy... – A voz soara quase chorosa. Estava tão indefesa. Tão angustiada. Tão perdida sem _ele_. Draco levantou-se e ela esticou-se para segurar-lhe o pulso mais próximo. – O que você quer então? – Ele a olhou desentendido. – Pra ficar. – Ela não estava envergonhada, parecia ansiosa e ele ainda encarou-a por um momento antes de vira-se completamente pra ela de novo.

Draco esticou o outro braço e alcançou um livro na prateleira, sentando-se confortavelmente ante ela.

- Quero ler também. – Sorriu. Simples. Meio sorriso, meia verdade.

Ela olhou para a mão que ainda o segurava e soltou sem graça. Ainda parecia desorientada por um momento ate se convencer que ele era sincero. Relaxou e voltou para seu livro e finalmente começou a ler.

Ler com Malfoy era diferente, e as diferenças importavam. Mais do que tudo no momento...

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Não era tão fácil concentrar-se no livro, uma vez que quase conseguia sentir o gosto da pequena ferida que Granger fez no lábio inferior, quando puxou a pelinha ressecada com os dentes uniformes. E no momento não conseguia desviar atenção, nem da mania involuntária dela, nem do gosto que ardia pra sentir. Gostara do beijo e gostara muito mais do que imaginaria em sua existência. Granger era quente e isso o fazia perguntar-se quão louca ela realmente estava. Ou quão confusa apenas. E der repente se viu querendo dissolve-la dessa confusão. E experimentá-la de novo. Desejava muito.

Mas não queria forçar as coisas. Sabia que agora não era o momento de tentá-la de novo. A razão de Hermione se restabelecia com paciência e precipitar-se a faria sentir-se culpada, e arredia. Mas essa ciência não minimizava o calor morno que corria pelas veias masculinas. A luxúria que torturava seu corpo e mais precisamente uma parte dele. Dolorido ao visualizá-la discretamente, sentada distraidamente a sua frente.

Espreguiçou-se alto, num gesto exagerado e desviou a atenção dela para ele, como queria.

- Vamos para outro lugar? Aqui está chato. – Ela apenas fechou o livro e concordou. Parecia ansiosa que faria algo diferente e Draco se interessou pelo que talvez ela estivesse imaginando que eles fariam. – Onde quer ir? – Ela continuou ansiosa.

- Onde quiser. – Respondeu tão simples que ele começou a duvidar que ela realmente estivesse receptiva para fazer o que ele quisesse. Isso não parecia certo. Não vindo dela.

- Vamos onde _Você_ quiser Granger, _Você_ escolhe. – Intimou e viu quando o semblante dela mudou drasticamente para um quase desespero. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o chão, depois para os pés e Draco ficou perplexo como ela parecia definhar ante ele, balançando o corpo e se encolhendo na cadeira.

Draco a segurou pelo braço com mais força que o necessário para prender o fiapo de atenção que ela ainda tinha. Tinha que saber o que tinha feito para que acontecesse tal mudança repentina.

- Por que não quer escolher Granger? Por que uma simples escolha de lugar é tão difícil pra você? – Sussurrava num tom repreensivo como um pai ralhando com seu filho arteiro no meio de uma festa familiar. Os olhos castanhos clarearam alguns tons pelas lagrimas que formavam e Draco cerrou os dentes, puxando-a e abraçando num ato beirando o desespero.

Hermione encolheu-se no abraço e pareceu acalmar-se.

Sempre controlou tudo. Sempre fora ela quem decidira tudo no relacionamento, nas amizades, nas viagens com a família, e essa independência a cansava e assustava. E talvez tomara as decisões erradas para estar ali agora. Doía só de imaginar-se no controle. Não tinha mais o controle. Não sabia mais o que fazer e desde que Malfoy aparecera tudo ficou tão mais simples. Menos dolorido. E queria continuar assim. Ele era tão diferente.

Suspirou derrotado e irado por ter se metido nessa situação. Suas opções eram voltar para sua solitária atual vida ou continuar a atribulada e estranha relação com Granger. A primeira era tentadoramente atrativa, mais sabia que não conseguiria deitar em sua cama sem pensar nela. Não mais e isso era absolutamente odioso. Não tinha opção.

Sabia que não devia fazer. A ansiedade no estomago indicava que o que faria era imaturo, impensado e idiota, mas era isso ou ruminar a impotência que sentia diante da loucura dela. Loucura se cura com loucura. Não?

.

**- x -**

**.**

Afastou Granger de si, encarando-a friamente e puxou-a pela mão para os fundos empoeirados da biblioteca. Se ela queria que ele indicasse o caminho, ele faria. O caminho dele.

Ela seguiu em silencio, quase correndo para acompanhá-lo e se deu conta da situação quando Draco a colocou sobre uma mesa e se posicionou entre as pernas dela. A respiração agitou-se e um medo extremo tomou sua mente. Inalava e soltava o ar pela boca, mal dando tempo para o oxigênio tornar-se gás carbônico e o efeito inverso. Talvez sufocasse apenas por tentar.

Draco sentiu um gosto amargo que beirava o arrependimento ao ver o medo explicito nos olhos castanhos e estreitou os seus. Ele poderia conviver com a tolice de ter errado, mas não de não ter tentado. E talvez ela gostasse.

Lambeu os lábios avermelhados com ganância e introduziu sua língua sem permissão e sem muita resistência. Ela queria e o sutil gemido que escapou do beijo, provava isso. Draco a estreitou contra si, esfregando-se contra ela e jurando que podia sentir o calor e a umidade da castanha. A boca cada vez mais exigente explorava cada canto desconhecido por ela. E excitava. A excitava de um jeito que se conseguisse pensar, não se reconheceria.

A renda fina da calcinha contra o membro duro coberto pela calça social era uma barreira quase invisível diante das sensações que ele provocava nela. Sentia-se nua e com medo. E a cada vez que ela abria os olhos para olhar ao redor ele intensificava as estocadas limitadas, fazendo arquear e gemer dentro de sua boca.

Ficara insano pelos sons vindo dela. Sussurrados.

Desceu uma trilha de beijos quentes pela orelha e pescoço, a língua desenhando movimentos circulares que Draco gostaria de estar fazendo em outra parte dela. E faria logo mais. Intensamente. Queria o gosto dela em cada centímetro que conseguisse chupar. Sentiu como ela se apertava contra ele, agarrando-o pela nuca e afundando os dedos nos cabelos loiros.

Sabia o que ela queria, e um mínimo sorriso curvou os lábios de Draco quando a sentiu estremecer-se.

Ambas mãos pálidas e macias deslizaram por cima da camisa branca da escola e acariciaram os seios da garota. Lento. Forte e extasiante. Hermione deixou um gemido mais alto escapar de sua boca quando sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás. Suplicou mentalmente que ele invadisse sua blusa e consumisse sua alma, porque nesse momento o necessitava mais do que nunca tinha necessitado nada. Mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, por que era diferente. Único. Intenso. E esse desejo a perturbava tanto quanto a excitava, e por um momento esqueceu-se de tudo. Desejava a Draco Malfoy mais do que podia recordar ter desejado a seu noivo.

E então ele voltou.

Único, intenso, igual. O medo a invadiu. A surpresa. A fúria. Uma fúria dirigida para si mesma e para ele.

Hermione reuniu toda a sua debilitada força para afastar-se dele. Os braços frágeis estendidos entre eles o obrigou a manter a distancia.

- Isto não deveria acontecer. – Ofegava e negava com a cabeça sem olhá-lo. Desceu da mesa e deu um passo para trás. — Eu não posso. Por favor, você não entende. Não entende Malfoy.

O rosto vermelho, os lábios inchados, o semblante envergonhado. Tudo conspirava para que Draco não a deixasse. A olhou durante um bom momento. Podia possuí-la com facilidade. Podia tocá-la, abraçá-la, aliviar parte da dor que via em seus olhos. E queria fazê-lo. Necessitava-o.

Podia ver a culpa que a invadia. A confusão. E sentiu ódio.

Ódio por aquele filho da puta não ter sido enterrado direito. Pelo menos não dentro dela.

Wesley o enojou tanto em vida que nunca imaginou que faria isso em morte também, e muito menos lhe causaria inveja. Inveja por que era a ele quem ela queria. Mas era Draco quem estava vivo e faminto dela.

- Verei você amanhã na aula. — disse inexpressivo e sério, sentenciando o encontro, antes de se virar e sair da biblioteca.

.

* * *

.

Sorriu sem vontade. Não que estivesse feliz, mas sorrir demonstrava que estava satisfeita. Satisfeita por ver os alunos na direção contraria a que rumava, e logo a escola estaria praticamente vazia; uma vez que quadribol ainda era o esporte oficial. E uma certa pessoa que não queria ver, gostava de quadribol.

Quatro bolas. Quatro bolas que sempre ignorou a deixavam satisfeita agora e tentou lembrar-se delas.

Uma goles, um pomo e dois balaços. Rony sabia de cor e isso foi motivo de varias discussões entre eles. _"Quadribol Hermione é igual a quatro bolas dããã."_ Rony às vezes era tão imaturo. Poderia muito bem ser uma bola e quatro jogadores. Nunca mais discutiria quadribol e um sorriso se formou tão rápido quanto murchou. Malfoy não deveria estar sozinho no corredor da Grifinória para discutir quadribol e muito menos por coincidência. Os passos vacilaram. Talvez passasse por ele ilesa.

- Vamos. – Enfatizou antes que ela passasse.

- Eu não vou sair Malfoy. – Convicção. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. Desafio.

- Na verdade querida HERMIONE, não foi um convite. Você vai, querendo ou não. - Apenas vim lhe buscar. – Sustentou de volta o olhar desafiante. Confiante.

A castanha perdeu as reações por instantes. Confusão e Draco podia jurar que divertimento podia ser lido nos olhos amendoados. Talvez o desafio fizesse bem para ela. Ele estava em casa.

- Onde? – Falou após uns minutos e um mínimo sorriso desenhara-se em seu rosto.

- Você vai ver. – Segurou a mão feminina, dessa vez com suavidade. Não precisava puxá-la. Não agora. E o contato o deixou estranho por um momento.

Estava mesmo de mãos dadas com uma sangue ruim, em pleno corredor da escola? Realmente a convivência com a loucura dela o estava afetando. Não soltou. Não tinha muitas chances de serem vistos e também que Hogwarts se fodesse.

Caminharam para fora do castelo e depois das estufas, deixaram seu jardim particular e Hermione puxou sua mão da dele.

- Não Malfoy. – Draco segurou novamente a mão dela e a puxou sem dizer nada. Estava com raiva e ela podia sentir, mas não queria ir. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?

Pararam próximos do lago, sob uma arvore quase sem neve. Hermione estava parada e com os olhos arregalados. Olhava para o pano estendido, para cesta de palha e para o lago com alguns pedaços de gelo rachado em alguns pontos. Fez o percurso inverso e dele para Draco que olhava para ela.

- Por que? – A voz saiu fraca.

- Por que sim. – Ele sentou-se e escorou na arvore antes de continuar. Levantou a cabeça e mirou os olhos dela. – Fugir não vai resolver, agora senta.

Hermione sentou-se sobre as pernas cruzadas e cruzou os braços birrenta.

- Isso é doloroso Malfoy. Você não pode entender? – O encarou e irritou-se por ele parecer desfrutar do local. Ele abriu os olhos, mas não desfez a face de prazer.

- Muitas coisas são dolorosas Granger. Viver é doloroso e nem por isso deixamos de levantar todos os dias. Aprenda a superar. – Ela continuava emburrada e Draco tirou uma garrafa da cesta. – Por exemplo. Você já fez um 'pic-nic' alguma vez não fez? Não fez Granger? – Rolou os olhos e olhou para ele entediada. Draco sorriu. – Mas aposto que no seu 'pic-nic' não tinha cerveja amanteigada. – Abriu a garrafa e saboreou um longo gole.

- Malfoy, você trouxe cerveja para um pic-nic? É de tarde ainda. – Balançou a cabeça o reprovando e ele fez uma ligeira careta.

- Você é patética Granger. – Ela o encarou indignada e tomou a garrafa da mão dele, virando a outra metade da garrafa de uma vez e lambendo os lábios úmidos em seguida.

- Você é patético Malfoy. – Ele gargalhou. Era uma coisa tão rara de se ver que a castanha riu junto. E dividiram algumas outras garrafas e de repente o lago congelado não era mais um problema.

.

**(...)**

.

- Granger você não pode estar bêbada. – Draco riu quando ela se sentou emburrada por sentir-se tonta.

- Olha quantas garrafas nós bebemos. Uma, duas... Oito, Malfoy. – Olhava espantada para os engradados.

- Isso significa que você tomou só quatro. Você definitivamente não sabe beber. – Ela mostrou a língua e olhou ele se levantar. – Vem que te ajudo. – Estendeu a mão e ela pegou, pondo-se de pé mais estável. Andou uns passos.

- Pronto, não estou bêbada. – Draco realmente achou que ela não estava bêbada, só um pouquinho alterada.

- É não está e por isso eu acho que mereço uma recompensa. – A encarou divertido e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Agia tão espontaneamente que ele pensou que nunca a vira tão sã. Tão interessante. – Eu cuidei de você e ainda vou ter que limpar tudo. – Ela estreitou os olhos e ele a questionou com os olhos. Ela parecia ponderar e involuntariamente mordeu o lábio inferior.

- E qual seria? – Já mostrava-se apreensiva, mas não o suficiente para ele parar.

- Um beijo. Eu mereço. – Sorriu convencido e ela mordeu com mais força.

Ela não negou. E como também não aceitou, Draco segurou a cintura fina dela sem muita força e a puxou para perto, subindo uma das mãos pelas costas em direção a nuca. Viu quando ela se arrepiou e colou os corpos.

O cérebro de Hermione trabalhava tão furiosamente que o arrepio na espinha e o nó na garganta foram sentidos com mais intensidade e ela não conseguiu segurar os olhos abertos quando sentiu a língua úmida e quente do loiro, separando espaço entre seus lábios. Intenso.

O álcool que ingerira não lhe fizera muito bem. Não estava calor perto do lago congelado e se tivesse consciência agradeceria por não estar sobre ele, pois a fome com que Draco abusava da sua recompensa a deixava pegando fogo e suas pernas estavam tão gelatinosas, que agradeceu a arvore em que era indecentemente apoiada. E não fazia muito tempo que suas bocas se colaram pra explicar toda a confusão de sensações. Resfolegou e ele afastou ainda com os olhos fechados, respirando pela boca afoito. E quando abriu os olhos para encará-lo ele não estava mais longe que um centímetro e a respiração ofegante aquecia seu pescoço suado e tentou encontrar razão quando a língua do loiro explorava seu pescoço.

- Malfoy. – Não tinha forças para empurrá-lo. – Draco. – Sentiu um fisgo na nuca e a claridade restante do dia, incomodou as pálpebras fechadas, uma vez que sua cabeça estava lançada para traz e seu pescoço a mercê dos lábios inquietos do loiro. Tentou de novo. – Draa ...co por favor. – Um sussurro seria mais alto, mas ele se afastou o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu não vou parar Hermione. – E a encarava totalmente inexpressivo enquanto a mão que não segurava sua nuca, desabotoava sua camisa amassada. As pernas musculosas entre as pernas delas e o olhar penetrante a fuzilando.

Hermione estava apreensiva, mas não conseguia responder. Olhou para os dedos longos trabalhando com agilidade em sua camisa que estava a um botão de estar aberta, e olhou para ele de novo, demorando um instante mais longo nos lábios finos e avermelhados, antes de voltar para os olhos. Estavam levemente estreitos como se tudo fosse uma experiência. Ele analisava cada ação dela. Cada expressão. Cada aceitação. E ela queria poder negar e mandá-lo parar agora mesmo. E ia fazer se encontra-se sua voz.

Abriu os lábios decidida e mesmo sem voz, não conseguiu fechá-los com os dentes de Draco mordendo a parte inferior, com força. E os olhos delas se enrugaram na junção, indagadores. E parecia um desafio por que estava doendo e ela encarou zangada agora e ele divertiu-se. Passou a língua no pedaço que estava preso entre seus dentes brancos e ouviu uma reclamação. Estava doendo pra caralho. E ele soltou e sugou a parte inchada e ferida e tudo não passou de uma distração para ele. Para ela.

E antes que ela terminasse de lamber a mesma parte dos lábios e desviasse o olhar zangada, ela se viu abrindo-os e gemendo por eles. E a cabeça bateu levemente na arvore em que se apoiava e os olhos foram apertados. E ela poderia morrer de prazer com os dedos dele dentro do sexo dela.

E ele ainda analisava.

Não ia parar. Iria até o fim agora e deixaria pra arrepender-se depois, ou não. Não era um filho da puta romântico como Wesley deveria ter sido e nunca teria a chance de ser. Não com ela, nem se quisesse. Mas ela experimentaria o modo dele e isso ele provaria que era melhor.

- Oh Merlim. Malfoy. Nós... – Os dois dedos maiores penetravam em movimentos simulando o sexo, enquanto o polegar agia como o vilão do prazer. O que roubava sua razão. O que a fazia ofegar. O maldito dedo que a enlouquecia e não deixava sua liberação exalar. Choramingou de novo algo como 'alguém ira nos ver' e não viu o sorriso maldoso que se formou nos lábios dele.

Sentiu os dedos a deixando, deslizando encharcado por sobre o clitóris, os pêlos cerrados, pélvis e um espasmo de solidão e quase arrependimento invadiu-a. Era melhor terem prudência e se amenos ela tivesse gozado não estaria com os olhos quase vertendo água.

Não queria aquilo, não daquele jeito talvez. Não, não que não quisesse. Sentiu-se tão bem, tão quente, tão intensa como há tempos não sentia. Aliás, não se lembrava de ter sentido assim alguma vez. O perigo, a excitação era incrivelmente erótica e ela nunca se sentira erótica antes. Poderia pedir que continuassem, mas agora não teria mais clima e isso era o ápice da imprudência e sim, ela era prudente. E sua prudência distorcida a fez focar-se nas palavras dele em seu ouvido, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir; pois se ele a magoasse de alguma maneira ela desmoronaria depois de tanto erotismo.

- Agora é tarde Hermione. Tarde pra arrepender-se. – E ela contraiu o lado que ele depositou um beijo úmido e gelado, e compreendeu o que ouviu quando seu sexo foi estirado pelo membro grosso que forçava passagem.

- Oh! Merlin. – As palavras e o grito mais alto foram contidos pela boca exigente dele e suas pernas foram encaixadas ao redor dele e Malfoy enfiou tudo sem cerimônia e delicadeza.

E ele esperou o tempo em que ela demorou para encará-lo, e ele se moveu profundo vendo os olhos castanhos brilharem de luxuria.

- Não podemos ficar aqui. – Disse serio e ofegante com os lábios roçando nos dela. – Então você escolhe. – Não, não, não. Ela não queria escolher nada e ofegou com outra mínima estocada. Quase não se movia, apenas se afundava mais dentro dela e a torturaria até ela responder. – Nós podemos parar ou ir pra outro lugar. – Draco gemeu e apertou as coxas onde a sustentava, levantando-a e pressionando-a mais contra a arvore. Os dois tremiam de excitação e frustração.

Embora a capa do loiro os cobrissem, ele queria explorá-la de outras maneiras. – Decide logo Hermione que não sou de ferro. – Retirou o membro quase por completo e estocou com força, fazendo a garota gritar alto e ele olhou em volta e riu. Seriam pegos se continuassem.

Continua...

* * *

_**N/A** - Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews ou que favoritaram, vlw mesmo. Amooo._

**_No decorrer da fic descobri que ela não combinava com NC, mas esse era um quesito obrigatório no Amigo Secreto. Então tá aí. BJUX e até o next._**


	3. Chapter 3

- A torre. – Sussurrou junto com o pouco que lhe restava de sanidade. Se não estive insana. E o sorriso soprado em seu ouvido confirmava que estava, por que era Malfoy quem estava com ela. Insanos.

Ele a soltou para em seguida puxá-la pela mão. Estava com pressa. Desespero. E antes de subirem o primeiro lance de escada, Malfoy fechou os olhos com raiva pelo chiado autoritário e audível da diretora perto deles. Maldição. Seu membro latejava sob as calças.

- Senhorita Granger, venha até minha sala por favor. – Saiu e Hermione apertou a mão do loiro e o encarou perdida, mais por estar segurando a mão dele do que por outra coisa. Outra coisa ela não sabia o que fazer, mas segurar a mão dele era tão real no momento. Tão estranho. Tão diferente. E pareceu tão errado agora que tinha soltado e esperava que ele dissesse algo. Direcionasse.

- Vou esperar aqui. – Disse enfático. Direto. Seco. E ela afirmou com a cabeça e caminhou. E subiu os degraus antigos e passado para escutar algo que intimamente sabia que não era bom. A muito as coisas não eram boas. Não para ela.

E Draco esperou encostado na parede de pedra fria e seus ossos pareciam molhados pelo tempo que ela demorou. E quando ela apontou no degrau ultimo, ele sabia que não sentiria calor no corpo dela. Maldita diretora. Não hoje.

Ela não disse, e não precisava. As bochechas manchadas de vermelho estragando a harmonia cremosa da pele do rosto evidenciava as lagrimas que escorreram ali. E estragava tudo. E ela respirava profundo, magoada. E ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela suspirou.

- Vou descansar. – Distante e vulnerável. Draco praguejou baixo.

- Quero te ver a noite. – Não adiantava insistir agora e não queria ouvir lamentos, mas irritou-se quando ela negou com a cabeça. De novo. Não era agradável quando apenas afirmavam e negavam sem palavras. Era chato por que precisava mantê-la falando. Focada. – Te espero depois do jantar no mesmo lugar. – E seguiu a direção oposta. Rápido. Irritado.

E ela perdida de novo. Sozinha. E se pudesse sentaria ali mesmo para parar de senti-lo pulsar dentro dela, e tira-lo do corpo febril que se encontrava. Tinha que sentir-se mais culpada do que quente. Mais miserável do que excitada. Tinha que chorar pra voltar a se deprimir. Isto era o certo e queria chorar por não ter vontade. Queria-o e ponto.

**...**

**.**

Saiu do jantar, ciente do escrutínio descarado de intensos olhos cinzas e de certa figura imponente na mesa dos professores. E essa talvez fosse a decisão mais difícil da sua vida. Se tivesse uma e fosse capaz de decidir algo. Mas diria para ele que não podia mais vê-lo. Ao menos isso. Não tinha como escolher. Não escolhia nada e era indiscutível.

E estava lá e não estava mais tão frio como gostava. O inverno se fora junto com a sensação mínima de normalidade. A sensação diferente que ele exalava e ela lutava pra não gostar. Singular. E quando ele chegou ela continuou olhando para o nada. O escuro da floresta. O vazio. E ele estava sem paciência.

- O que ela disse? – Perguntou sem intensidade, como se não tivesse a mínima importância.

- O que você já sabe. – Ele olhou-a interessado. Resposta estranha e ela virou para ele e o viu questioná-la sem paciência.

- Lamento desapontá-la, mas não sei de tudo. – Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Parecia desapontada.

- Disse que eu estou louca. – Ele estreitou os olhos furioso de que só agora percebessem o fato. Fato ridículo vindo de quem não estava com ela. Ele estava com ela e queria matar um agora.

- Louca por estar comigo? – Ele esperou até que ela o olhasse de novo e ela não parecia mais confusa.

- Nós não _estamos_, Malfoy. – Ele riu minimamente e aproximou-se com poucos passos.

- Exato. Mas se foi por isso que te julgaram... – Ele passou um braço possessivo pela cintura dela e ela arregalou os olhos. Ele poderia rir ao compará-la momentaneamente com Lovegood em outra época, mas o momento era precioso e instável. – Não tem por que não _estar_. – E beijou-a. Duro. Possessivo. Apertando a cabeça dela indelicado até que ela parou de empurrá-lo. Até ceder e corresponder. Por que na verdade os dois queriam.

E quando ele desceu o jeans, junto com a roupa intima dela; ela não reclamou. E a língua dele fodia desavergonhadamente a boca dela com luxuria. Uma violência canalizada para o prazer. E ela gemeu por nunca ter sido beijada assim, e Malfoy não tinha vergonha e nem um pingo de pudor e ela preferia manter os olhos fechados até ele exigir que ela o olhasse. E que olhasse cada coisa que ele lhe fazia.

E quando ele exigiu que olhasse como ele sugava seu sexo, achou que derreteria junto com o corpo e a face em combustão. Duro. Selvagem.

- Fica por cima e me deixe sentir seu sexo me engolindo. – E ela perdeu a fala ao ser encaixada sobre ele e tão vulnerável por instantes. Poucos instantes. Pelo gemido intenso quando ela deslizou pela ponta torcida do penis, ele estava desesperado. E ela poderosa.

E Draco gravou na mente que a próxima vez que transassem, estariam numa cama e não sentindo as costas geladas sobre a capa no chão frio. Frio até ela montá-lo e ele ferver.

Apertou os seios dela com dureza, sugando-os e atormentando com a língua, até ouvi-la gritar baixo.

- OH sim, Granger, assim. – Estava ofegante e excitado. Soltou-lhe o mamilo, embalou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e a olhou fixamente nos olhos. - É tão apertada. Tão gostosa. Agora foda-me e olhe pra mim.

Ela se balançou sobre ele para tomá-lo mais profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que os quadris de Draco saíam a seu encontro. Olhou-a e de repente sentiu uma opressão no peito. Não sabia o porquê, mas a queria. Queria para ele. Louca ou sã. A queria.

E teve. E os furtivos encontros noturnos se tornaram uma constante nos dias que seguiram. E tê-la era divertido. Era quente. Era malicioso. Era insano.

Ela tinha tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Era pura e depravada. Era sábia e ignorante. Era tudo o que ele nunca teve e Draco sempre teve tudo.

E Malfoy a fazia sentir o que nunca sentira. Ter o que nunca tivera. Ser o que nunca fora. E era tudo o que precisava. As diferenças. E mesmo de uma maneira desvirtuadamente irregular, estava feliz.

**...**

.

- Harry? – Estranhou ver o amigo na escola, e espantou-se ainda mais por parecer uma realidade distante e irreal vê-lo novamente. Passaram-se séculos que recordava a sensação de melancolia ao encontrá-lo. Não sentia-se mais assim e era estranho vê-lo agora. Similar. Depressivo.

- Interrompo? – Abraçou-a com um sorriso amistoso e ela retribuiu. Anotando mentalmente que não repetisse isso, uma vez que Draco poderia interpretar mal. Ele deveria estar dormindo ainda. Era cedo e encontrar-se-iam após o café para primeira aula. Discretos. – Dá uma volta comigo? – Ela sorriu. Ainda eram amigos e não negaria. – Você me parece ótima.

- E estou. Acho que estou feliz. – E estava. Estava viva e com o peculiar olhar sedento de quem tem sede do mundo. Algo que só ela tinha. Olhos castanhos vivos e brilhantes.

- Se Rony visse seus olhos estaria radiante. Os olhos que ele não cansava de dizer que era apaixonado. – E a luz neles vacilou um momento. E ela abaixou o olhar com algo doido que pendia ao remorso. Há quanto tempo não se lembrava do ex noivo?

Ele sorriu e ela sorriu. Sem graça.

- E como está Ginna? – Outro assusto por favor. Embora ruivos não ajudavam. Similares.

- Ótima e grávida. – Hermione fez ar de surpresa e feliz. Estaria mais feliz se não tivesse a impressão que Harry falaria em Rony novamente. Não queria sentir-se egoísta e traidora. Não podia. – E não vê a hora de você voltar. Esta com saudades. Todos estamos. – Ela sorriu novamente e disse baixo que também estava. Disse antes de Harry emendar. – E estamos preocupados também.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha o encarando.

- Não tem por que Harry. Eu estou bem. – Ele ignorou.

- Eu falei com seus pais ontem. Eles estão bem e também sentem saudades, mas querem que você fique bem. Totalmente. – Ela não sabia onde ele queria chegar. Ela estava bem. – Soube que você se tornou... – Ele procurou as palavras. – AMIGA do Malfoy? – Era aí que ele queria chegar.

- De certa forma sim. Nós temos conversado. – Ela não precisa incluir o que seu pensamento idealizava como amizade. _Intima_. E as conversas sempre terminavam com gemidos e orgasmos. Quase riu dos pensamentos. – Ele é legal. – Harry fez um bico com os lábios e pareceu refletir, murmurando a palavra 'legal' algumas vezes.

- Não acho muito legal saber que o pai dele 'matou' meu melhor amigo. Você acha? Seu noivo. Lembra?

- Harry...

- E também não deve ser legal não saber se ele se aproximou de você apenas pra mudar sua reputação ou por que queria ser seu 'amigo'.

- Harry por favor. – Ele estava agressivo. Irado e ela perdida e com vontade de gritar. Não queria chorar, mas aquilo tudo doía pra porra. – Não foi o pai dele quem matou Rony e você sabe. Não seja injusto. – Não queria que a voz saísse tão embargada.

- Mas ele estava lá. Viu e não fez nada. Mas parece que você quer esquecer. Eu entendo. – Ele arrastou os pés, afastando o pouco gelo que ainda restava no chão. Pouco. – Vai esquecer de Rony também? Do homem que te amou acima de tudo? E quem sabe de nós também não é? – Estava chorando agora e não conseguia parar.

- Isso não é justo Harry. Eu sempre vou amá-lo. Sempre. Mas...

x

- Olha quem está aqui. Estávamos falando de você Malfoy. De como sua família destruiu o futuro de Hermione. O amor dela. A vida dela. – Ela olhou sobressaltada e Draco estava impassível. Algo diferente no olhar que ela não soube distinguir.

- Tenho certeza que sim Potter, mas não será por muito mais tempo. O semestre acabou e Graças a Merlim nunca mais verei nenhum de vocês.

Doeu. E doeu até olhar de um para o outro. Perdida.

- Draco. Nós estamos... – Não disse por que o desdém na face do loiro impediu que continuasse a frase. A voz baixou junto com a convicção do que Juntos significava. Morreu baixinha e sussurrada. Ela poderia morrer agora também. Seria fácil e menos doloroso. Correu de volta para o castelo. Confusa por não lembrar-se onde estava. Cega pelas lagrimas. Culpada.

E Harry a consolaria e tudo voltaria ao normal.

x

- Você cumpriu sua parte e eu cumprirei a minha. Sua herança estará disponível. – Saiu para procurá-la e Draco engoliu a vontade de mandá-lo ir à merda. Tudo era tão fácil pra alguns e ele tinha desacostumado a isso. Mas ainda era rico e isso deveria bastar no momento.

Amor. A piada que Narcisa contou e ele duvidou minimamente que ela poderia estar certa. Preto e branco e nada alem. Isso era o que conhecia e era fato. Não existem matizes porra nenhuma. E Narcisa era louca.

Olhou distante meio que perdido. Não queria entrar e muito menos pensar nela. Doía.

Duvidou que fosse Potter 'o santo' quem lhe fazia aquela proposta. Menos de doze horas atrás e seu coração quase pulsava de ansiedade por vê-la. Quando Potter o ameaçou se não se afastasse dela, ele quase quebrou seu nariz. E deveria ter feito, mas quem era Malfoy sem dinheiro? O que faria quando terminasse a escola? Riria se tivesse senso de humor. Riria de Narcisa e riria dele mesmo por cogitar seriamente a idéia de apenas ficar com ela. Aceitar as conseqüências das diferenças e deixar as similaridades do destino para o passado. Cogitou. E teria aceitado essa insanidade momentânea até ouvi-la dizer que amava Wesley. O morto. O defunto atormentante que ele lutou para tirar da cabeça dela. Cabeça e coração. Cabeça apenas.

E era ridículo pensar que ele teria o coração _dela_. Narcisa ridícula e louca por fazê-lo crer que essas porcarias aconteciam. Como se odiava no momento e estava envergonhado. Mereceu. Mereceu por se envolver com gentinha da espécie dela. Gente nojenta e suja.

E passaram poucas semanas até não vê-la mais. Nunca mais. E quando saiu de Hogwarts não olhou para traz. E que as matizes ficassem pra quem acreditasse nelas.

* * *

Vinte e três meses ela disse a mulher jovem que enchia seu copo com água. Sorriu triste e a tristeza exalava dela.

- O que faz vinte e três meses Hermione? – Sabia a resposta por que ela contava cada mês desde que fora para lá.

- Vinte e três meses que ele partiu. – Pegou o copo e engoliu o remédio que a jovem colocava em sua mão. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Não tomava muitos remédios, mas se não tomasse um para dormir; falava demais e incomodava os outros. Não queria. Não era louca, embora todos diziam o contrario.

Não teve sonhos e era melhor assim. Sem lembranças, sem passado e sem futuro. Uma vida sem dor e quase se sentia feliz. Não ouviu as enfermeiras.

- Pelo menos essa é lúcida.

- Engano. Ela conta os meses, mas está fora da realidade. O noivo morreu a mais de três anos e ela ficou assim. Louca.

- Coitada. – Saíram e o quarto continuou claro. Tudo era claro por ali. Sempre.

...

Harry tentou e tentou fazer o melhor. Pelo menos na sua concepção do que era bom. E certo. E justo se a justiça não fosse deturpada para cada um. E ter Hermione junto com a família seria o melhor para ela se toda aquela lembrança de sofrimento não a fizesse adoecer ainda mais. E Ginna e os cabelos ruivos. E as sardas e todo aquele amor que ela e Harry compartilhavam. Amor e compaixão e sempre que a olhavam era com olhos lacrimosos de dor. Era uma fodida dor que nunca passava para eles. Para eles por que para ela a única dor era em vê-los. E estava com raiva por que era obrigada a conviver com uma dor permanente. Pobre Rony que nunca descansaria em paz. E fez uma prece em pensamento por ele. E Harry depois de uns meses não conseguia mais suportar. Talvez nem ele sabia tudo. E quando disse que ela precisava lutar e procurar ajuda qualificada ela entendeu que nem ele agüentava mais. E ela foi. Ela foi por que estava tão acostumada a ir onde queriam, que decidir por algo diferente era complicado demais. Tinha experiência. E experiência ruim. Voltou a não decidir. E estava bem onde estava. Na neve. No branco. Na sua estação preferida sempre. No inverno ou no inferno. É o mesmo.

E acordou sonolenta como sempre. O remédio da noite era forte e ficaria cansada até a hora do almoço. Tinha o dia todo para ficar no inverno.

...

A cama branca, as vestes brancas junto com as paredes totalmente brancas dava fobia. E observá-la sentada na cama e abraçada aos joelhos, parecendo feliz e serena e em paz; quase o fez voltar atrás. Estavam tão bem. Ambos. Cada um vivendo suas similaridades com o passado. Com o que importava para cada um. Importava?

E ela encostou a cabeça na parede e desenhou algo visível apenas para ela com dedo. Calma e serena. E sorriu. E parecia feliz. Finalmente feliz ali no seu constante inverno branco.

Tomou fôlego e jogou as flores que trouxera no cesto de algum outro louco. Já se passara muito tempo e pensar constantemente nela o deixava doente. Loucura é contagioso. Passado. E virou-se para sair quando alguém o tocou.

- Oi. – Era ela.

- Oi. – Ela estava tão perto e tão morta. Sem cor.

Não sabia o que dizer e talvez não viera até ali para dizer algo. Apenas veio. Curiosidade. Não tinha que dizer nada.

Talvez no fundo quisesse ter certeza no que a transformaram. No que restou. Nas migalhas. Ela parecia sem graça ou apenas não tinha graça alguma para exalar. Vida. E pegou na mão dele coberta por couro negro e caminhou. Um caminho curto de volta para cama e sentou-se do seu peculiar jeito doido. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente à cama e viu quando ela alisou o cabelo bagunçado. Tentativa vã de quem ainda sente. Vaidade e vergonha pelo rubor nas bochechas e ele riu. Ao menos agora tinha alguma cor. Ela riu frustrada.

Ele olhou em volta e ela acompanhou o olhar. Não tinha muito que se ver ali embora aquela enfermaria fosse grande. Camas e cortinados brancos e só.

- Alguém ficaria doido num lugar desses. - Tão indelicado e ela riu e parecia tão linda que um nó se formou no estomago dele. Lembrou-se o porquê de estar ali. De ter ido vê-la. – Eu ainda gosto do inverno. – Ela o olhava fixamente, não tão certa de que estivesse falando com ele ou com seus pensamentos ou ilusão. Mas aproveitava. Não era sempre que era tão real.

- Eu acho que não gosto mais. Tudo ficou muito sem graça. Muito igual. É. Não gosto mais. – E olhou em volta novamente. E eles ficaram em silencio um momento quando alguém gritou distante que acendessem as luzes. Devia ter medo do escuro. Irônico. Ela não tinha medo do escuro. Nem ele. Não tinha medo de nada ou tinham? E Draco na própria consciência se perguntou o que realmente fazia ali. Num lugar de loucos conversando com a louca master. _Sua_ louca. E talvez tivesse medo de ficar apenas com o planejado. Com a similaridade de sua planejada e previsível vida. Medo de não vê-la mais. Talvez. Ele suspirou e se remexeu. Ela se exaltou. Perdida e ansiosa.

- Já vai? – Ele se assustou pelo conflito nos olhos castanhos. Olhos não tão mortos desde quando ela o viu. Talvez fosse impressão apenas. Sua mente Slytherin lhe pregando uma peça para convencê-lo que o que viera fazer era o certo. Por que Draco sempre teve o que queria. – Ontem fez vinte e três meses. – Ela respondeu como se ele tivesse a obrigação de saber. O único que tinha que saber.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu. Ele sabia tanto quanto ela a falta que sentia.

Vinte e três meses que seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente quando o expresso deixou Hogwarts. Vinte e três meses que não se viram mais. Vinte e três meses que contam o tempo sem nem ao menos saber por quê. Sem esperança. Sem vida.

- Quando você voltar eu estarei melhor. Eu _não_ estou louca Malfoy, apenas... apenas não quero ficar perto das outras pessoas. – Pareceu convicta ao falar. Sincera. Todo louco é sincero em suas próprias crenças. Draco limpou a garganta e decretou enfático e sincero. E não estava louco. E não ficaria.

- Eu não vou voltar Granger. Isso aqui me da fobia. – Fez uma careta e se levantou. Ela riria dele se não quisesse chorar. Ela queria que ele ficasse. Realmente queria. – E além do mais, mesmo não gostando de muitas cores o inverno passa. Sempre passa. Vamos.

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de pegar na mão que ele estendia. O couro frio formigou sua mão. Ela não queria que seu coração estivesse palpitando tão furioso. Era uma despedida apenas e ele não ia voltar. Ele disse.

Ela alisou a camisola branca e longa de algodão larga e sorriu minimamente. Uma ultima vez.

- Eu vou até a porta com você. – Já que ele ia que fosse logo então. Puxou a mão dele decidida a levá-lo o mais rápido possível. E ele retesou e puxou-a para si. O rosto entre as mãos enluvadas e ele explicou para o fragmento de mulher que o olhava perdida.

- Você não vai voltar Hermione. Você vai comigo. – E ela sorriu e se não fosse pela droga da camisola e pelo cabelo desgrenhado, ele apostaria que nunca a vira tão normal. Tão sã. Tão viva. Tão Hermione Granger. Tão _**diferente**_ em toda sua _**similaridade.**_

_**Por que o que realmente importava, eram suas diferenças.**_

Fim.

* * *

**N/A** – Obrigado a todos que leram, 'favoritaram' e comentaram. _Vocês são demais_.

E Rê Malffoy espero que tu goste querida. O final _**não**_ trágico foi sua exigência e como minha amiga secreta tu podia escolher. Bjs.


End file.
